Morty (Adventures)
Morty is the Ecruteak City Gym Leader in the Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Background Morty's expertise lies in controlling Ghost Pokémon. Personality Morty has a kind personality, as he is shown to do things on other people's behalf. Morty also uses his location abilities for the greater good, as he assists the Ecruteak City townspeople to find lost items. He has exhibited great honour for the legendary Pokémon Ho-oh, who is one of only two Pokémon that can not be detected by his ability, the other being Suicune. Skills Despite being proficient in using Ghost-type Pokémon in his Pokémon battles, Morty has a unique ability to sense the location of items, people and Pokémon by merely touching his forehead with two fingers. However, there are only two known Pokémon which can elude Morty's tracking, one of which he has searched for since he was very young, Ho-oh. Morty has described his ability as being able to find only what is meant for other people. Appearance Morty is identical in appearance to his game counterpart. Plot Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Morty appears at a rural town, whereupon he successfully uses his tracking ability to discern the location of a woman's long-lost Girafarig. The woman thanks Morty for reuniting the pair. She then asks Morty whether he can see all things, to which Morty reveals that one Pokémon has been able to elude his vision, the rainbow Pokémon. Morty reveals to the woman that he was tasked by a man called Eusine to find the legendary Pokémon Suicune, but admits that he cannot find it either. However, she brings a radio before Morty, as a region-wide broadcast announces that Suicune has reawakened. Morty is surprised at this revelation, telling his Misdreavus and Gastly to follow him. As the trio run through the forest, Morty is enveloped within a deep mist, as he tells his Pokémon to remain alert. Morty uses his Gastly to disperse the mist, as Suicune rushes from the trees and into the village. However, Suicune finds itself unable to move, as Morty reveals that his Gastly set out minimal electrical waves throughout the surrounding area through Thunderbolt. Morty resolves to capture the immobile Suicune, as he throws his Pokéball at the legendary Pokémon. However, the Pokéball passes right through Suicune, as Morty is immersed in a bright light. Morty discovers that Suicune has disappeared, and has instead been replaced with four versions of himself. He wonders what is going on, eagerly touching his reflection. To Morty's shock, the illusion shatters like fragments of glass, as he realises that Suicune fooled him by using Mirror Coat. Morty notices that his Misdreavus has been paralysed due to Suicune's attack, and attempts to search for it with his ability. However, he is unable to find its presence, and cedes victory to Suicune. Morty then calls Eusine, informing him of the situation. Later, Lt. Surge approaches Morty, after hearing of his talents with finding things. He presents Morty with fragments of clothing from both Gold and Silver respectively, asking whether Morty will be able to find them. Morty states that he can, and discerns that they are at the Whirl Islands. After the Gym Leader tournament is held, Morty faces off against Lt. Surge, a battle which ultimately ends in a draw. Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon trainers